Soldier: The Battle of Love
by NightDove
Summary: It's a battle between the affairs of heart and will for Robin and his newest challenge and most mysterious enemy, The Ring Master. As they both fight themselves and each other to gain the true affection of the woman of which both men are madly in love.
1. The Desire To Be Free

''_SOLDIER: THE BATTLE OF LOVE_''

Chapter One: _The Desire To Be Free_

He woke up early in the morning, and yawned freely, then kicked off his covers and left for his bathroom. He washed his face and had put on his never forgotten mask then exited out of his room, diligent not to make any noises that could awaken his sleeping teammates. He walked up the quiet hall curious if anyone else was up, and while he was walked along, he passed her door, and then he felt it.

That powerful jolt on his heart, the familiar jolt that always had found him whenever he felt he was in her presence. Feeling this, he took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, he always felt his spirits arise when he felt her touch or could smell her invigorating aroma. He felt an urge to knock on her door just to hear her voice, but thought better of it, and passed away from it. He found his way to the living room, and saw no one there, so with nothing else to do, and no desire to return to sleep; the boy wonder walked up the stairs of his dormitory and left to view his beautiful city, Gotham.

He stood up with his hands on his hips looking out into the distance, he felt a light ray of the sun dawning upon him, he knew it wouldn't be long until the face of the sun would be fully exposed and the morning coolness would be gone. So he cherished the simple moment by inhaling loudly through his nose and smelling the morning dew that always was mysteriously hidden throughout the city, he felt the morning breeze sooth his dark hair. He had always known it: it was indeed a gorgeous sight to see. And he had always enjoyed cherishing it every morning, but the only thing that faltered was someone to treasure the moment with.

''It is beautiful, isn't it?''

He did not turn immediately, he tried to show no sign of startling, but was shocked to hear her voice flowing along with the breeze. He smiled from out of her sight, he recognized that voice and also cherished it as well.

''Hey Star, and yeah, it is very pretty'' answered Robin homely.

''May I please sit down?'' asked the innocent Tamaranean.

He felt that jolt again, but more powerful, he always felt such a strong unfamiliar urge when she was close to him.

''Sure'' he responded.

She sat down, not so far away from him, but there was a decent distance between them. The boy wonder quietly bit his lower lip, he had hoped she would sit closer.

''So... uhh...what are you doing up so early?'' Robin questioned.

''I normally enjoy seeing the city when the droplets are about'' Starfire replied.

''Yeah...me too''

Robin didn't know why, but he blushed, but thanked goodness she didn't see him. And he didn't know why either, but he felt like spending time with her, to get to know her better.

''I always like to feel the coolness of the morning, it just makes me feel... like I can _breathe_'' he began.

Starfire turned her head at a dangerous angle, the kind of angle that made Robin feel heat in his body and sweat perspire on his neck.

''I do not understand, can you inhale properly?''

Robin made a faint chuckle.

''No, Star it's not that, I mean I can breathe fine, I just..." He sighed "…. I've always been stuck here at the tower, and feel like I can't be anywhere else. I'm always shut between doors, and all I just want to do, is to go somewhere I haven't been before; just to breathe real air, stretch my legs to run freely not trying to chase down a criminal. Just to have an hour... to breathe'' he explained slowly.

Starfire watched him closely. Hearing the unusual tone of his voice trail as she saw him yearn for the distance, she felt his desire. He really wanted just to be away as she set her warm and soft hand gently on his shoulder, she felt the hotness of his skin through his clothes as she also felt a shiver run through her spine.

''I now understand, you yearn to be away from the usual and desire something new... I occasionally feel the same. I have always been interested in some of the great features your world has to offer, sometimes, I awaken from my sleep and just fly across this large water substance below us. And I feel wonderful as I actually feel the wetness gently coat my skin''.

Robin stared at her in amazement

''Wow, I sure wish I could do that.'' he answered

He felt her hand slip from his shoulder and dreaded it. He wanted it to stay on, but restrained himself from capturing her hand; then he saw a small butterfly perch on her finger as he smiled humbly to Starfire.

''W-What is this colorful winged creature that has settled on my finger?'' she questioned innocently again.

''That's called a butterfly. They won't hurt you, they're just gentle creatures just probably tired from a little flying'' he explained.

''They are very beautiful'' Starfire said quietly.

Robin managed to hide a smile, he knew it was beautiful, but it couldn't even come near to compare with the person before him for beauty

''Do you wish to have it perch upon you, Robin?'' Starfire offered

Robin hesitated for a moment.

''S-Sure, ok'' he agreed

Robin singled his index finger and neared it to Starfire's, she slowly closed the gap between their hands trying not to frighten the gentle butterfly. Then their fingertips made contact, Robin felt himself churn, and her electricity had always fired something deep within his system. The butterfly barley touched Robin's glove before flying away.

''Farewell little butterfly'' Starfire called after it

She turned to Robin with a smile expecting to see him saying goodbye to their small friend. But he wasn't, he didn't even look at the butterfly; his sights were set directly at their touching finger tips. When she noticed, she also stared at their contact.

Robin felt his heat take over as he slowly allowed his hand to touch the palm of Starfire's. Now their hands were palm-to-palm, Starfire's were of course smaller and delicate compared to Robin's larger and firmer hand. Robin and Starfire then took their view away from their hands to look at each other; exchanging very detailed words through their eyes. Like a game of tennis, they both were reflecting back and forth, and it seemed that not one or the other was interested in breaking it up.

Starfire knew she had to stop it, so she slowly left Robin's hand and floated up to set her feet on the ground.

''Well, ummm... I shall be downstairs'' she stated ''Do you wish to come along?''

Robin thought for a moment.

''Nah, I'll just stay a few minutes more, you go on ahead'' he answered

''Very well'' she finished

Robin watched out of the corner of his eye. Starfire gracefully walking out of his sight, he admired every shine upon her hair and every sound her shoes would make. He found not one flaw about her, he couldn't believe he had touched her hand and even stayed eye contacted with her and knew very well what he was feeling.

''I-I think...I'm falling'' he declared to himself ''..._for her_''

To Be Continued...


	2. Denial and Acceptance

Chapter 2: _Denial and Acceptance_

Robin closed his eyes tight, listening to himself, then immediately bit his tongue.

''_No idiot_'' he said to himself ''you _can't_ love her, love is dangerous, I am probably just getting carried away...but why do I not have the urge to stop it?''

Robin sealed his eyes even tighter, he didn't want to be in love, and yet he did. But nonetheless, he was speaking truthfully to himself, he honestly did not want to stop his affection.

'_Maybe it's just all in my head_' he thought '_And besides, even if I loved her, she would never love me back_'

The thought of not having his true affections returned left a sour taste in his mouth as he felt his stomach punch against his muscles.

'_Maybe I should just do something to keep her off my mind_' he assured himself '_I have had crushes before...but somehow, this one feels completely different_'

He dared not to lie to himself, he did have a few crushes in his early life, but some of the girls he had liked before, doesn't even remember their names now. He felt his heart throb in his rib cage like a raging animal desperate to escape; he realized he was indeed, feeling something he had never felt before.

Before battling with himself more, Robin decided to stop looking at the golden sun that seemed to resemble Starfire's reflective and radiant hair only to hurry back into the tower.

When he arrived at the living room, he noticed Raven reading her book of Azar with her companion of herbal tea in assessment of Terra and Beast Boy near by having a friendly arm-wrestle. Not seeing Cyborg, Robin suspected he was probably exercising or upgrading himself, it was nice to see them all for they did mean a great deal to him, but there was one in particular that had the power to have his feelings plead on their knees for their mercy. Robin bit his lip as a self-warning, he told himself not to think of the one.

Robin walked pass the empty corridors, secretly hoping to see the face of the beautiful being, but she was not within his sights. And with a mental frown in his heart, he continued to walk along, but then he encountered it again, the room. _HER_ room. It had the plain gray color, blocking his access to it, written across it were the eight most beautiful letters ever combined together to create an utmost gorgeous name. He reached out his hand and traced the letters with his fingers, and mentally spelled the name it had created, and then it returned again; the powerful jolt in his stomach. He felt his senses pull him, they were easily pulling him, _egging_ him, daring him to say the name aloud, and Robin accepted.

''_Starfire_'' he whispered quietly.

With that, he felt that unfamiliar feeling deep in his heart and that equally unknown desire stir in his blood. Robin was being pulled away to another world, the other world he created completely dedicated to the one who's name he dared to say ''_Starfire_'', but Robin's brain kicked him again, shooing Robin out of his world and returning to the world he lived in. Before anyone would have the opportunity to notice, Robin pulled his hand away from the door and turned to leave but not without one last deep breath to absorb the intoxicating scent that was enhanced within it and a final glance.

Robin stood before his own door and entered his room; it felt so empty and dull without any special scent or feeling to occupy it with. He looked at his stacked files, and rolled his eyes at the sight of them for there hadn't been a crime in quite a while and he had time to do what he craved. She returned to his thoughts yet again, but attempted to banish it by looking at his closet that was populated with his extra supply of costume, masks, and occasional civilian clothing that was rarely used. _SHE_ had come back into his thoughts once again; he mentally placed a picture of him and her in normal civilian clothes enjoying a regular day in an open area where they could enjoy desired moments together. He shook his head and tossed the picture from his mind and fell back-first on his soft bed but the same one had still lingered in his thoughts.

''Robin, _get a grip_, you're acting crazy, just shut up and go to sleep'' he hissed to himself.

Without removing any particles of his clothing, Robin turned to his side and closed his eyes hoping to get her image out of his head. He immediately pried them open fearing and knowing he would have dreams about her. He smacked his forehead in defeat.

''I am not in love...I am not in love... I am _not_ in...love...I..'' he stumbled to find his words ''...I..._AM_ in love''

Robin banged the back of his head on his mattress, he couldn't defeat it, the power of love had battled against him and conquered. He admitted it: he was truly in love.

''Okay, so I admit it, I am in love, but that still doesn't mean she'll love me..._ooohhh_... if she rejects me...'' he dared not to finish his sentence, he felt his stomach churn again is disgust, he did not have faith that he could take such a rejection.

''But I can't stay like this admiring her every move in silence'' he attempted to convince himself ''I have to tell her...and... and I _WILL_''

Robin kicked his legs back and lunged on his feet, he took a deep breath and exited his room. He was going to tell her, and he was going to do it now as he faced the living room, but saw no sign of the one he needed to see. He groaned in grief, of all times for her not to be present, he hung his head down with his shoulders slumped. He was about to turn his foot so he could drowsily proceed back to his room, but stopped dead when he was face-to-face with no one else than Starfire.

''_S-Star_!'' he shrieked

''Hello Robin'' she greeted partially startled ''How are you doing on this day?''

''G-Good'' he managed to squeak as he felt himself twitching and sweat beading his neck

She grinned a radiant smile ''I have been searching for you''

Robin felt his heart skip a beat.

''Y-You _have_?''

''Yes, I was flying about the Gotham City, and then I have spotted a most beautiful sight I believe you shall be quite found of, do you wish to view it?'' she asked while revealing her most crucial weapon, her deep emerald jewels excused as ''eyes''.

''Y-YES!'' Robin blurted almost dangerously ''but why don't we change?''

Starfire turned her head at strange angle with a curious expression to match.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Yeah! Why don't we change out of our costumes for once and enjoy the sight like... normal people''

Starfire gave a smile.

''I shall proceed to accomplish your request'' she answered

with that done and said; they walk down the hallway together.

They stopped at Starfire's dormitory and as she had her back turned to Robin to enter, Robin nodded at the door acknowledging they have met once again.

''I shall be ready momentarily'' Starfire signaled

''Take your time'' Robin assured

The minute her face escaped behind the door, Robin turned quickly to his room, entered, and looked at his closet. He then cracked a friendly smile at his civilian clothes who he thought he wouldn't use for a little more time.

''Did you miss me?'' he cockily questioned them


	3. Enchanted Moments

Thank you for the compliments, everyone! (Especially Ice.Cream.Luver's ) ) And Samathe2121, the answer to yourremark will resign in a a chapter comming _very_ soon to you! And Orilfan, boys are just like that sometimes!

Chapter Three: _Enchanted Moments_

Robin stripped himself from his suppressing uniform and turned to his barely touched civilian clothes. He smiled at the sight of them, he couldn't even remember the last time he had the time and opportunity to wear them. He grabbed a black T-Shirt and normal jeans, and though they were plain, he saw them as much more; he saw them as his password to a brief freedom. In less than four minutes, he was ready and evacuated his room to wait for Starfire. Her door wasn't open, so he suspected she was still changing, he leaned his back on the wall behind him and patiently waited.

Robin looked at the floor just waiting and focusing on how wonderful their time alone would go, but it vanished the minute he heard a shifting noise. Robin looked up and could not help it, his jaw completely dropped, Starfire had on a beautiful evening dress on and had her hands behind her back narrowing her eyes at Robin silently telling him what did he think of her civilian style. The dress was a soft rosewood color with slight patches that had barely succeeded to cover the rim of her shoulders. It was short though, and Robin got a full view of her legs, so delicate, long and silky with black heels: she looked gorgeous, but Robin didn't dare tell her that, not now anyway.

''_S-STARFIRE?_'' he stammered ''Y-You look---_BEAUTIFUL!_''

Immediately Robin wished he could soak his words back in, he completely betrayed himself by saying the things that could tell Starfire how foolishly and hopelessly he was in love with her, but Starfire merely smiled and walked up closer to Robin.

''I thank you, you look very handsome as well, it is good to see you with another appearance'' she complimented gracefully

Robin blushed furiously ''T-Thanks''

"shall we leave?''

''_Yes!_ Definitely---Oh! I mean, uuhh...yeah, sure'' Robin blushed an even more brighter red as he mentally kicked himself

They walked down the corridor together, Starfire just looking ahead waiting for the moment for her and Robin to turn the corner to the living room and then into the garage; but Robin didn't even give a second glance at the hall, his eyes were completely set upon the Tamaranean. He always knew she was beautiful, but her new appearance made her all the more radiant, his heart was pounding vividly for she wasn't even looking at him. But the fact that she may turn her head to fulfill to, just made Robin's heart beat all the more harder.

They turned the corner, and saw their teammates in the living room, when they heard the sound of their shoes shifting they all looked up out of their curiosity. Terra and Beast Boy's jaws dropped, Cyborg, who was sitting with Raven, has his eyes enlarged dangerously. He tapped on Raven's shoulder without looking at her; Raven looked up, and when she saw the two, dropped her book of Azar that she was reading. It was dead silent for a moment until Beast Boy finally broke the unstable silence.

''_Whoa_, are my eyes deceiving me?'' he questioned to himself ''Robin, Star, you guys look--''

''Cool!'' Terra finished

"what's the occasion?'' Raven asked

''Oh, Robin and I were just going to---''

''Get some supplies!'' Robin ended rapidly

"dressed like _that?_'' Cyborg said suspiciously

"do you not approve of our appearances?'' Starfire replied curiously

''No, it's not that, you guys look _great_ but, I guess it's just a little weird, we have never seen you guys in anything other than your uniforms and occasional exceptions'' he clarified

''Uuuhhh... our uniforms were dirty'' Robin confirmed ''We're just going out to get some supplies, that's all, we'll be back in a few hours''

''Whatever'' Raven passed returning to her book

''Have fun!'' Terra added

Robin and Starfire smiled to their teammates bashfully and turned to make their way to the garage, but before they could disappear out of sight Cyborg called after them.

''Hey ya'll! You weren't going to use the R-Cycle, were ya?''

''Ummm...yeah, why?'' Robin asked

Cyborg cracked a fearing smile.

''Well, I was tuning the T-Car earlier, and while I was working, I accidentally knocked it over and broke a mirror and scratched some paint---not to mention I messed up a few bolts--- sorry man'' he ended nervously

Robin faintly groaned, and was slightly angry at Cyborg, but denied to show it.

''Uuuuuhhhh... it's ok Cyborg'' Robin returned But gee, what are we gonna do about--''

He was hushed by Starfire.

''Apology accepted friend, we shall resume our journey for ''the supplies'' in another matter'' she accepted happily

Cyborg nodded his head in a silent thanking. As Starfire had lead Robin to the outside, the day was soon beginning to approach sunset while Robin felt a spirit-lifting breeze throughout his hair, but turned his head to Starfire.

''How're we gonna get there without the R-Cycle?'' he questioned

Starfire answered by holding Robin's hand, Robin was stunned with shock.

''S-Star, what are you do--''

''Hold on tight'' she directed

Robin did as he was told and tightened his grip on Starfire's soft and tender hand, then Starfire began running to the edge of the island's shoreline with Robin running behind. Then at the very edge, Starfire kicked and was soaring high into the air.

''_WOW!_'' Robin screamed over the whistling of the wind

Starfire laughed heavenly as she continued to fly. Robin loved every minute of their hand connection, but even though it was to help him fly along with her, Robin flexed his fingers on Starfire's hand trying to touch and feel every soft area and cherish every moment he had to do so.

They continued to soar for ten minutes until a green landscape appeared into view. Starfire smiled at the sight of it and aimed for it. She began to fly slower and more lower, until she gently landed her and Robin on their feet, Starfire let go of Robin's hand as Robin secretly hated the minute her heat and softness left his skin. But he fought his desire to recapture it as he watched Starfire face something from behind him. Robin turned to meet her view, and was breathless of what he saw.

''Welcome Robin'' Starfire said lowly and beautifully

Robin was amazed, it was an entire free landscape with emerald green grass and trees boarding everywhere and the golden sun creating a sensation of colors.

''St-Starfire! This is _beautiful!_''

''Yes, it is''

they both stood side-by-side for a moment, looking everywhere with the wind supporting them from behind. Starfire's hair was waving gently along with its rhythm in assessment with her dress rippling as well, they both turned their heads only to find each other's eyes. Robin blushed at the sight of her face, but dared not to break their connection as Starfire smiled broadly with shy and lazy eyes. Robin returned with the same expression with them both enjoying the moment together; Robin then took Starfire's hand as they both raced across the landscape laughing heavenly.

Then they enjoyed lying on the grass and listening to the sounds of the wind, Robin closed his eyes feeling the unforgettable urge in his heart. He was sweeping his hand across the soft grass brushing against its every blade, but then his hand landed upon the soft exterior of another hand. He lifted his head from the grassy floor and saw himself holding Starfire's hand, she was also looking at their contact.

"_Oooohh_… Star, I-I'm sorry'' he apologized slowly slipping his hand away from hers ''I-I was ummm…just...''

''Helping me up, perhaps?'' Starfire suggested revealing her radiant smile saving Robin the embarrassment of creating an excuse.

''Ummmm... _yeah!_'' he agreed as he heaved Starfire on her feet

Starfire smiled at Robin as he returned it with the same in assessment of a blush. He turned around to walk down from the hilltop they were once lying upon, Robin the first to reach the bottom. Starfire also proceeded to join him, but then all of a sudden she fell as Robin immediately reacted and caught her in his arms before she could make contact with the floor. However, their weight knocked Robin down as well, as he fell with his back on the floor with Starfire on top of him still curled in his arms with her head rested on his chest. They froze for a moment, Robin was breathing fast, he felt the unfamiliar urge again for her weight on top of his was awakening a flow deep within his body. The jolt that had once existed in his stomach now lived and throbbed in his lower anatomy, Robin enjoyed the feeling and strained with all his might not to hold Starfire tighter to deepen the pleasure.

Starfire also felt a strange desire hidden deep with her own heart, but denied it as she remained on top of him.

''I-I apologize to you, Robin, I have the ''weak ankles'' she declared as she positioned herself on her feet

''Well, then, maybe you should sit down'' Robin suggested as got up and swept his arms under Starfire, he spotted the largest hilltop of the area and walked over to it. When he reached the top, he gently laid her down as he sat beside her.

''Better?'' he asked

She grinned ''Yes, very much''

They both then, turned their attention to the distant sun that was now barely above the rim of the edge.

The wind was becoming more colder as the sun was setting more lower, Robin noticed Starfire's arms coiled around herself.

''Are you cold?''

''A little''

He smiled as he grasped the end of his cape and draped it over her shoulders, with his arm also around her.

''Thank you''

''No problem''

they made eye contact again, but this time the strange desire was possessed in their depths. They smiled at each other as Robin neared his face to Starfire's, the tip of their noses touched with Robin looking as deep into her eyes as he could go.

''I do hope you are enjoying this time here, Robin'' Starfire whispered

''Oh Starfire, I love it… thank you so much for this day"

Starfire smiled wider with requesting eyes as she began to bloom her lips.

Robin returned her with his lips also puckered.

Their lips were so close, Starfire could feel Robin's breathing on her lip.

He needed this moment, he wanted it, it was so right; so pure and enchanted, he couldn't resist it, he had to kiss her.

And just when Robin barely could taste her delicious clouds...

The communicator had signaled


	4. First Impressions

Chapter Four: _First Impressions_

''_ARGH!_'' Robin groaned aloud

He immediately shut his mouth tightly, but furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his face forcefully.

Starfire also groaned with grieve, but reached out her communicator that was alarming nonstop.

''Hello?''

She then saw an image of Raven and Cyborg

''Star! Robin! Sorry to interrupt your supply shopping..." Raven barked in a mixture of rudeness and sarcasm "… but we have an emergency here! Someone is causing chaos and _DESTROYING EVERYTHING!_'' Cyborg finished

''Proceed, Robin and I shall accompany you all soon'' Starfire declared

''He's at Gotham Center, hurry'' the Azarathian added

in a second their images had flashed off from the miniature screen. The Tamaranean, although decently annoyed, snapped her communicator closed and turned to the equally annoyed and angered boy wonder.

''We must hurry, there is a crime in progress'' Starfire notified

Robin grunted one last time ''Let's go''

They held hands tightly as they charged across the ground and then kicking off, soaring high into the sky.

'_So much for time alone_' Robin thought to himself

''Hold _ON!_'' Starfire shouted over the howling of the wind

The boy wonder had barely three seconds to maintain a firmer grip before the beautiful Tamaranean flew as fast as her ability could offer. Robin was slipping and grasped Starfire's delicate hand with both of his large own, the speed they were flying was nearly blinding the teen hero. But his mask-- hardly qualifying had succeeded to strengthen his view so he could just catch a glimpse of the large destruction in the Gotham Center's region.

Starfire aimed for the ground and landed swiftly on her feet with Robin almost tumbling; his muscles stretched and tired from the pressure of the flaring wind. But he quickly secured his balance once more as he hauled out his bow-staff seeing the other four titans armed and ready for battle.

''About time'' Terra had remarked

''Where is the culpri--'' Starfire began

Just then a blue beam of energy had accelerated past her, barely missing the rim of her soft cheek as the stream of power had propelled behind them and into a building. Large gravels of plaster wood and hard wall being broken off was now plunging straight for the six fighters.

''TITANS _MOVE!_'' Robin barked

Everyone had dodged the falling mess by a couple seconds, the impact of the plaster on the hard street concrete caused dust to descend upon every direction in view.

'' I missed'' noted a mysterious voice slyly

Robin's ears immediately twitched at the unidentified sound

''Titans, ready'' He whispered to his teammates as they all huddled their backs together watching over every area for any sign of anything other than dust to break free from the clouded scene.

''Come on out and fight us, you coward!'' Robin commanded

"To find me, you must first have to seek me…." He laughed teasingly as they heard something being pulled out

And at that moment, the stream of blue energy had been shot and embraced Robin hard in his chest knocking him over. Starfire instinctively kneeled down and grasped his arm to heave him back on his feet.

''I'm _NOT_ gonna let you get away with what you're doing'' Robin vowed through his coughs of the smoke clouded in his throat.

''Oh, but it's not what I am _doing_, it's what I'm _after_, meaning GOTHAM''

''you shall not accomplish! We shall be triumphant you GLEMPLORK!'' Starfire hissed as she still held onto Robin's arm.

In another flash the blue stream had shot from another unidentified area and aimed for Starfire at her remark, but fortunately the attack was blocked by a telekinetic shield.

''TITANS! _ATTACK!_'' Robin ordered

Instantly, Raven had emerged a dark energy mirage that had cascaded everywhere, while Cyborg had fired his cannon at every direction he could possibly aim for. Beast Boy had morphed into a small rat seeking the scent or view of another non-titan figure as Terra mustered her commanding hands straight up high creating separate, long, concrete support beams hoping to perhaps launch the criminal out of it's hiding. Within the dust, Robin was tossing his disks everywhere and Starfire in assessment of her barrage of alien energy but her attempts resulted in only neither cries of pain or seeing of the criminal. And just then, a large green ram had tackled a teenage figure from the shadows and causing it to plow hard into the street cement.

''_GET HIM!_'' The human form of Beast Boy shouted ''IT'S HIM!''

The mysterious figure immediately bolted upright, and at the same second, all of the titans had launched their attacks: with a hyperactive cannon, telepathic energy, rock smash, electrical and disabling disk and extraterrestrial volley of starbolts all combined together aimed at the same target.

The culprit had done back flips varying from his hands and feet flipping back faster and faster dodging the blows and attacks that were following dangerously behind. Then in the middle of a flipping, the foe had shot his blue energy again and had hit Terra brutally to send her flying backwards and landing hard in merciless concrete immediately signaling her unconscious.

Then the opponent had taken out another weapon that looked like a long and thick whip and flung it at Raven, the quick flickering from the whip caused a blue barrage to explode in front of Raven's eyes causing blindness to corrupt.

''I---CAN'T--_SEE!_'' Raven howled as she fell hard on her knees attempting to regain her sight

Raven's blindness took Cyborg's attention for a second.

''_RAVE_---!''

But a second too long for the criminal had fired again and accurately enough to disable Cyborg's system as he too fell hard on the floor down and hurt.

The villain laughed menacingly with his whip tight in his grasp, but stopped his chuckling when he heard the sound of a hiss, he turned his attention to a green snake slithering rapidly towards him.

''Try fighting someone your _OWN_ species, fangs!'' He barked at the wrathful snake

the culprit tossed his black whip in front the Beast Boy snake, and with a wave and motion of the villain's highlighted blue eyes and hands, the whip had transformed into a large black snake as it proceeded to battle with the green. The new serpent flared its beadily-like hood and revealed its own impressive set of needle-like fangs.

''THIS ISN'T OVER YET!'' Robin cried as he charged with his staff

The evil-doer's eyes had glowed even brighter blue as he began to gesture his hands, and then a flash of blue smoke had emerged. Then Robin saw what the criminal was doing, he had created small sized horrors and laughing characters beginning to face off to Robin's staff, preoccupying his time for the moment.

''Let's break the ice while we're getting to know each other" He purred cunningly as he watched his self-created henchmen march towards their prey. "For starters, learn this name well…."

In a second a stream of alien energy had been shot and finally had hit the villain hard knocking him over, the Tamaranean that had shot the attack had then approached the figure cautiously. Unfortunately not enough as he rose spontaneously from his given false sense of security and secured Starfire by her wrists.

''_Say it with me_…." He whispered into her unseen ear " "THE RING MASTER" '' He instructed her as he began to chuckle once more.


	5. Stolen and Shattered

Blue Eyed Grangon Girl: Yes, it does have a gap in there about their clothing, good eye! I was sort of was using the same concept like which was used in _"Date With Destiny"_ how Robin just removed his tux and _there_ it was, his uniform! Your reading is fine. I hope tha answers your question.

Chapter Five: _Stolen and Shattered_

The Boy Wonder managed to grasp a glance at the figure who had revealed his identity, _''The Ring Master''_ was an adolescent male. With eyes that had no pupils, no color at all, it was just white and only white rimmed with black tears that were small and painted to a dangerous curve on the edge of his cheekbone. His brunette-black hair that was so perfectly combed to the back of his head to add to his mysterious appearance, he had a collar long-sleeved-body jumpsuit that was addressed to look similar to a mime's. With horizontal black and white stripes across his strong and well-formed body, calf-lengthened jet-black boots with slightly baggy midnight blue pants and a polka-dotted tie. The entire costume cluttered together made The Ring Master himself look like a gothic-twisted version of a circus instructor or performer. Despite his disgusting fashion, he had a decently handsome face.

But a moment was all he had for Robin went back to battle with The Ring Master's hand gestured-like circus decoys. Just the word ''circus'' brought back fear and hate to Robin's heart, he dared not speak of it, it was forbidden. It was thought of like a plague 10 times more worse than death, meant to be locked away and never to be heard, seen, or discussed again. Despite it all, Robin was face-to-face with it's relevant, and had to no choice but to keep contact with it all.

The Tamaranean rose back on her feet to resume her fighting, with her large eyes highlighted green ready to battle against the torturous blue.

The Ring Master had his hand motioned and ready like a deadly weapon on the verge of firing, but when he saw the alien's incomparable face and beauty (with addition of her flawless body) his mouth was left agape. He lowered his hand, forfeiting their war.

''_I have never seen a more precious face_…'' The Ring Master gasped under his breath ''…With such power and delicacy at the same moment, so gorgeous and indescribable''

He collapsed on his knees ignoring the absolute crack that was in effect with contact on the cement floor, his eyes never blinking with their immovable stare.

''Surrender, I do not wish to fight you, please'' the innocent Tamaranean requested, her eyes narrowing at him with curiosity

He ignored her request for the moment. "And you are…?" He asked through the new sincerity of his blank eyes "Such a beauty that could put warmth in a cold and lonesome heart…." He whispered as he grasped her soft, fair hands in his

The Robin turned his head completely, and feeling the blood that had currently rested in his anatomy rush to his face in fury. He had never heard such malarkey said as he stroke the last circus-like decoy with his staff.

He began to charge with a flare of jealousy and hate flow in his body with more rage than he was committing to stop the criminal reflecting in his mind. The Ring Master faced the charging fighter, but didn't feel the need to reposition on his feet.

''Such people have lack of manners, please wait for your time to _SPEAK!_''

With that said, The Ring Master quickly whipped his single finger in a circular motion with a trail of blue energy following. And when the rotation was complete, Robin saw The Ring Master had created a large circus-like ring and then tossed it low at his feet. It had came so fast Robin did not have a considerate second to jump over it as the large hoop secured and tied Robin at his feet.

The Ring Master smiled evilly in victory as he turned his head back to the confused Tamaranean.

''Your lips…." He said hazily as he gazed at the object in question "…such a virgin shine, a mackintosh apple ripe for the tasting…tell me, my sweet dove, _may I have taste?_" He purred as he teasingly approached closer to her

Starfire then understood that this circus criminal was a psychotic madman pleading for such outrageous requests as she immediately snatched her hand away from his.

''_You are insane!_ Get away from me! I do not wish to see your lips anywhere other than _behind bars!_'' she screamed as her hands now readied with her powerful starbolts

''I am afraid that is quite possible if it can bring me to you…only if you come for visiting hours" The Ring Master winked devilishly as he shifted his knees trying to get as close to the beckoning alien as they would admit

''You shall not near me! _I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!_'' She shouted at the top of her voice

At that second the infuriated Tamaranean accelerated her rage through her eyes, but missed her target as she saw him cartwheel out of the energy's path.

The circus demon motioned his hand in the direction of his black cobra that had already stroke the Changeling that laid helplessly on the ground.

Starfire gasped at the sight "YOU…. _YOU HURT HIM!_"

''Indeed I have, my dear, and to extend this conflict, my snake is enhanced with cyanide venom and in less than three minutes it all shall be clotted and attacking it's victim's brain. Obviously then it will destroy and shut off his nervous system and kill him, and believe me, my dear it is _not_ such a pleasant death'' he informed as he transformed the black snake to resort to the black whip it was before with an evilly cunning smile

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, his body making brief quivers, she could feel the heat that was rushing through his body the venom was causing. Her mind raced.

''_VERY WELL!_ ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE STOP IT! STOP HIS PAIN! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU REQUEST!'' she shouted noting every second she was wasting, hoping that Beast Boy would survive

''_Excellent_'' The Ring Master purred

He took a strong grip on his whip and than slashed it hard on the floor, the minute Starfire heard the hiss from the whip: the ring around Robin's ankles was banished, Raven had regained her sight, and Cyborg's system was active. Terra, however, was still out cold from the blow to her head.

''You have your friend... and I have my love, follow me if you will, unless of courseyou want the image of your friend's corpse to linger in your heads for all eternity, for you only have three minutes to aid him...THREE MINUTES''

And with that, The Ring Master whipped his whip again and coiled it around Starfire's tender waist as he heaved her next to him.

''_Hurry, every second counts_'' he mocked as he rested his arm around Starfire's delicatewaist and flashed his whip one more time, and in a second blue smoke descended...

Robin gasped.

He charged after her while Raven and Cyborg ran to Beast Boy's aid.

But all was too late...

They were gone...

_''STARRRRFIIIIAAARRR!_''


	6. A Deadly Truce

Chapter Six: _A Deadly Truce_

Robin collapsed on his knees with a divine mixture of hatred for himself and to The Ring Manster, and the worst type of fear he could ever imagine; fearing for Starfire's safety. He knew his skin was milk white and his breath was ice cold, he had even more fear than the mentioning of the word ''circus''. Even the image locked in his head from the very last time he was performing in one long ago made his spine shiver at the thought.

''_Robin! Come on!_ We haven't much time! Hold him down!'' Raven barked harshly

Robin's fearing and speculations were shattered from the sound of another's voice other than Starfire's, or his own. It took three seconds for the order to completely process through his brain, and then he jolted up to turn around to see his friend flinching and tingling from the venom accelerating through his nervous system. The heat that was building up in his mind that would cause it to explode any minute was also building in Robin's heart; the hate and fury he had against The Ring Master, attacking and destroying so many precious things all so fast. It was burning in his bruised heart like the venom was burning inside the Changeling. Every heat flash causing Beast Boy to sweat, jolt and thrust as Robin knelt down to keep him still with Cyborg gently pressing down as well close by.

''Good, hold him right there'' Raven ordered

The Azarathian's eyes highlighted white as her hand began to flourish blue healing energy, she crouched on her haunches and gently laid her hand upon the green adolescent's punctured shoulder. She closed her eyes, slightly moving her lips chanting in her mind to complete such a violent task, slowly, her eyelids began to tighten as the hand on her friend's shoulder was beginning to increase in grasp with the Changeling's entire body glowing a blinding white. Raven was enhancing her energy and emotions deep within Beast Boy's blood stream, injecting rage and gentleness to reduce the venom's merciless wrath; trying to maintain a balance between both emotions for if one or the other were to be too much the healing could backfire and become fatal.

But Raven concentrated well, and then, she felt it. She felt her energy flowing within his body and attacking the toxic within the venom, and with a final glow of white energy, Raven let go of her grip and pulled her long robes over her as she rose to her feet.

''Okay, I have reduced the venom's power, but he's _still_ going to be temporarily paralyzed for a few hours, he should be better and up by tomorrow'' she claimed

''Now we can go after that circus drop out and get Starfire back'' Robin declared as he began to march with his fists balled

Raven extended her arm in front of him ''_No_, we are in no condition to fight, not now''

''But--''

''C'mon man, Terra's as cold as a rock, and BB's paralyzed, the way that dude fights he'll be finished with us pretty soon'' Cyborg insisted ''Star will be fine, she can handle it, we'll come after her when as soon as Terra and BB wake up, that's for sure''

Robin was beginning to feel his heart sink

''But Starfi--''

''_No, that's it_, end of discussion, we have to come back when we're all up, that's final'' Raven concluded firmly with a hint of harshness

Robin broke his lips apart to speak, but thought better of it and tethered his words at the sight of Cyborg making a solemn shaking of his head. Robin nodded uneasily and turned around to leave as Cyborg carried the unconscious Terra in his mechanical arms while Raven held Beast Boy in hers

The boy wonder saw the T-Car tailed with screech marks on the end of street, but looked passed it whilst Raven and Cyborg gently placed their teammates in the back. When Cyborg saw Robin walk past the vehicle, he hooked an eyebrow with curiosity.

''Aren't you gonna ride?'' the android questioned

''I'm in no mood to sit, lay down or go to sleep'' Robin replied coldly ''I need a walk''

Cyborg nodded in understanding, he knew Robin was very agitated when it came to Starfire as he ducked his head in the T-Car and roomed away.

Robin turned his head away from the car as he decided to take the long path home, while he was walking, hands in his pockets and head bowed low, he saw a single strand of a familiar brunette-black. Robin crouched to view it closer and realized it was The Ring Master's hair, Robin glared at the sight of anything that had to do with him and had an urge to spit on it and stomp it to the dusty street. He thought better of it, however, and tenderly picked it up, examined it's condition, and slipped it into his pocket.

The boy wonder dragged his feet as he finally saw the T-shaped tower he called home. Knowing that Starfire was not within its corridors or delighting it with her voice or happiness, however, the tower just seemed gray like everything else. And had lost the warm welcoming feeling it once had.

He entered and did not bother to look at any of the titans as he just heaved himself to the roof and perched on the edge with little faith in his heart to see the beautiful Tamaranean flying back to him. He rested his head on his kneecaps and looked dimly to his gray city.

''I miss you''

Meanwhile...

Her green jades were racing at every scene of her environment she could capture, she did not like this place, it was dark, cold and had an evil force linger in it's presence.

''Like it my dear?'' a false sweet voice asked

''_No_, I despise it, everything about it, and I _ESPECIALLY_ despise _YOU!_'' The Tamaraneam hawked with her eyes highlighted green

''Oh I doubt you'll think that for long'' The Ring Master purred cunningly nearing the beautiful alien

''_Stand BACK!_'' Starfire warned with her hand readied with starbolts ''I do not wish to fight, but I _will not_ hesitate to if I am left with no other option!''

The Ring Master chuckled creepily as he held his hand to her.

''And I do not wish to fight you either, my dove, that's why I wish to propose...a truce'' he offered with a wicked smile

Starfire's eyes widened.

''Y-You _do?_ Then you will release me?'' She asked still readied for defense

''Perhaps, _IF_ you take my hand and accept my truce, and then I will let you be free...'' he negotiated

He held out his hand waiting for her return, she hesitated, then slowly reached for his hand.

But at the last minute when she felt her instincts telling her not to accept the hand and was about to pull away...

The Ring Master grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as her body began to glow blue

''..._''free''_ _to be_ _MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_''


	7. The Assistant

Falyn Anjel: I am amused that you find The Ring Master "hott", lol. It hasn't been the first time I've heard this, but it's always amusing to hear it again! Glad you like him!

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: I'm glad you pay attention to the little details of the story and thanks for the pointers, lol!

Thank you everyone else who has reviewed and for the compliments! I love you all!

Chapter Seven: _The Assistant_

Robin allowed his eyes to trail off into the gray and lonely distance; he didn't feel the happiness he once had to ''cherish'' the moment. There was nothing to treasure as long as the beautiful Tamaranean was gone, the air that was once believingly cool was now harsh and cold. It said no words for they were stolen away, the boy wonder only pondered of his beloved one, he was so lost in heartbreak and thought he did not sense or hear someone coming.

''Hey man...''

Robin grunted hollowly.

''I don't wanna talk about it''

''But you need someone to talk to''

''_She's_ not here''

The android tenderly sat down next to him, the seat that was usually occupied from the alien beauty; Robin had an urge to push him off the spot for poisoning such a sacred area with his own being. However, he was not in the mood to argue, he managed to look away as he felt the mechanical human's heavy hand pressed on his shoulder.

''But _I_ am'' Cyborg assured "we all are here for you to talk to''

Robin shut his eyes tight restraining himself not to scream.

''There's nothing to talk about''

Cyborg stared at him dumbstruck.

''That is the _worst_ lie you ever said, probably, why do you insult my intelligence and tell me something bogus like that? You think we all don't know why you're upset? Do you _THINK_ you're fooling _ANYONE?_''

''I don't want to fool, I just want to hurt, kick and punch, to bring pain to that ruthless criminal... the same pain he brought to me'' he ended with a sigh

''Hey man, I know you're upset about Star, but it's not like she's gone _forever_. Terra and BB will wake up soon and as soon as they do, we're gonna bring back Star and take down The Ring Master, ok? Just wait a little longer'' he persuaded

Robin shook his head.

'' _''A little longer''_ is not soon enough, Cyborg. I want her back: in this home, in her room, in safe arms, now, every second she's with that thug could be a second too late. For either her _or_ me'' he concluded burying his face in shame with his hand

Cyborg paused a moment observing Robin's heartache and misery.

''...You really miss her, don't you?''

''...Even _I_ can't comprehend of what I'm feeling, much less yourself or anyone else, it's just..." He sighed, caught in the heat of the moment, he thought it might as well be all right to tell him the truth. "...Whenever she's gone, I still feel alright because I know she's safe and she can come to me...but when she's gone, and I mean _TRULY_ gone, I feel...like something's missing in me. Like incomplete, she just doesn't make me happy, she makes me feel: safe, warm, free...and loved. And no one else in the world or anywhere else could make me feel this way...and I just want that feeling to come back because it's so beautiful and pure...just like her'' Robin explained with a noticeable tone of grief and loss to his voice, talking more to himself than to Cyborg

Cyborg knew discussing about their missing teammate was not doing any difference to make Robin feel any relieved; if not, more worse and miserable. He stood up and offered a strong, yet gentle hand to his friend.

''It's getting cold, let's go back in tower and get some rest, you need it more than any of us tonight'' he suggested

Robin glanced at Cyborg just once before rising up to his feet, clearly rejecting Cyborg's supporting and walked past him without a word.

''I'll go back in, but I think sleep is not possible for me right now'' he declared depressingly

Cyborg frowned at the sight of Robin's fury and heartsickness that he had stored in his lifeless masked eyes and followed slowly behind, closing the door after himself.

Robin walked down the dim stairs to find Raven on their city radius and locating system typing away. Beast Boy frozen in his position, going through the peak of his venom draining and Terra laid on the couch still out with a large bandage on her head. The minute Raven heard Robin's footsteps terminate, she turned her head to see his cold sulking; in an attempt to make him feel better, she cracked an insecure smile stating _''Stop that, please''_ written across her eyes. Robin completely denied Raven's plea as he just turned to go in the kitchen, Raven frowned at his rejection as she saw Cyborg trailing down the stairs with relevant sadness on his face.

''He's still hurt, isn't he?'' Raven asked

''No doubt about it, he hasn't eaten or drank anything since he came home, and has no intention on going to bed...he's heartbroken'' Cyborg replied dully

''I don't need to be telekinetic to see or sense _that_, it's all because of The Ring Master. I've been trying to find his locations, but he's hidden well. No scanner within Gotham's entire radius can find him... until he strikes again, there's really nothing else we can do'' the Azarathian frowned

''There must be...and there is''

Raven and Cyborg turned their heads to see Robin still cold in his eyes and fists clenched, their discussion of The Ring Master's location had triggered Robin's memory of what he found earlier. The Boy Wonder slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the perfect strand of the culprit's hair.

''See what you can find with this'' he ordered harshly

Raven surrounded her energy and levitated the hair strand to her: observed it curiously and placed the hair on the scanner, typed in data, and instantly, a location dot was marked across the radius screen.

''He's in an abandoned circus station, City section 8'' Cyborg reported

''Good, as soon as Terra and Beast Boy wake up, we can go and stop The Ring Master before anything else goes wrong''

About and hour or so later, Robin heard Terra's groans as she opened her aqua eyes finally regained in consciousness, and not long after that, Beast Boy moved, and finally flexed his body.

''_THEY'RE AWAKE!_'' Cyborg shouted in relief

Robin was barely hinted with the same emotion, but was not satisfied, not fully until he can have Starfire back with him.

''It's time to take that clown freak down''

they all speeded in the T-Car across Gotham, finally arriving in city section 8 at the peak of the night. Robin was the first to get out of the vehicle and saw the old abandoned circus station, he closed his eyes tight, trying to convince himself that what happened before was in the past and must concentrate on his present: Starfire. She meant much more than a horrific memory as Robin gulped loudly and marched to the old door.

It was locked, but it didn't stop the titans from coming in, with a simple tug from Raven's telekinesis the heavy lock that secured the door was off and free. Robin tossed his explosive disks as they blew the doors down, the five titans sprang into action and was readied behind the smoke.

''Aw, the Titans! Please, my friends come in, come in! Forgive me for my domain and its untidiness, but you came on such short notice…." chuckled the ear piercing voice of The Ring Master noting that they have busted in his hideout from behind a hiding spot. "Please, make yourselves at home..."

''The show's been cancelled, Ring Master, now where's _STARFIRE!_'' Robin barked harshly

''Starfire? Starfire who?'' The circus imposter played childishly

''Shut up and don't play dumb, asshole---_IF_ you can help it--- just let her go, and you can get a minimum of 30 years in prison for cooperation'' Robin fired

''How tempting, but sadly I must decline'' he chuckled menacingly ''For I cannot cancel my performance...after all, the show _MUST_ go on!''

''_WHERE IS STARFIRE!_'' Robin repeated

"do you mean, my beautiful and lovely----_ARGH!_''

Robin had just thrown a violent uppercut from his bow-staff

''NOW TALK, WHERE IS---_AARRRGHAAHH!_''

At that second, a blazing green energy orb had zoomed past by out of the corner of Robin's eye, the burning sensation knocked him completely off his feet as he landed hardly and mercilessly as he looked up to the one who had shot the attack.

The blood was sucked from his face as his jaw dropped and his mouth sucked in a tight gasp.

The Ring Master chuckled heavenly to himself as Robin was gaping with his bottom lip quivering.

''Robin, I'd love for you to meet my new beautiful assistant'' he purred

''_S-STARFIRE!_'' Robin gasped


	8. Words Never To Be Said

BlueEyedDragonGirl: I am pleased you've enjoyed this story so far and thank you for acknowledging the simple but influetial moments between the Titans. ) I enjoy your reviews and detailed comments, and of course--thanks so much for reading! As do all of you fine and well-appreciated peope! ) Points to everyone else ;;

Author's Notice: Everyone, forgive me for lacking in reviews for the past two days, and as a token of my apology...two consecutive chapters for everyone!

Chapter Eight: _Words Never To Be Said_

The Titans all froze in their tracks to see their missing teammate in a costume relevant to The Ring Master's; the Tamaranean wore a mime body shirt mascot with black and white stripes. Her left sleeve dismembered, revealing her entire orange tinted arm, with the same finger tip-revealing gloves, her eyes were rimmed with the same black tear make-up along with the same dangerous curve at her cheekbone. Her lips were painted a bloody red, wearing figure-forming black tights with connecting black boots.

Robin felt his heart stop for one second, he felt his voice box was out of order and in no condition to be repaired in such a late notice, but in miracle, he had managed to blurt.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?''

''Why nothing, I would never even dream of touching one hair on her precious head, you see Titans, my assistant is bonded with my own power, in her skin... and in her blood we are part of each other. We are _one_'' he purred with an evil snicker

Robin raised on his feet, not even in his most ironic and wildest dreams could he ever picture the one he cared for the most turned against him with her teeth gritted and a cold and heartless glare. The light in her eyes was vanished, drained, and replaced with the emptiness only The Ring Master could possibly pull off.

''S-Starfire, it's me, **Robin**, remember?''

Starfire just kept her harsh eye contact with him, torturing him with her deathly silence, then, a blinding starbolt had ignited in her hand as she had aimed it directly at the Boy Wonder's face.

She fired her starbolt, and at the last moment, Robin had barely escaped the energy blast getting away with a mere scar on his ankle.

''Starfire! _STOP!_ Why are you attacking _me?_ You're acting like _I'M_ the criminal!'' he pleaded

''In her eyes, she sees you as a fate worse than _death_'' The Ring Master hissed as he came from behind the shadows and stood beside the transformed alien

''_LIAR!_ STARFIRE _**NEVER **_WOULD THINK THAT!'' Robin denied

''Perhaps _''Starfire''_ wouldn't, but **THE RING MISTRESS** most certainly does... you see, Robin, now that _SHE_ is bonded with _ME_: we think alike, we fight alike and we _ARE_ alike'' the twisted circus performer lectured

''_NEVER!_ I WILL _NEVER_ BELIEVE IT! You may have brainwashed her, but her memories are still in her, and she will remember she is a Titan, _NOT_ a ruthless coldhearted CRIMINAL'' The boy wonder shot

''The only thing my assistant remembers is that: she is a Ring Mistress, she is a vileness, she DESPISES anything and everything that has any relevance to the Teen Titans and above all...she is _MY_ only LOVE!'' He finished with thunder emerging from his deep voice

Robin almost felt the muscles in his legs give away, his mind couldn't process the message fast enough to understand it completely before all of a sudden, a rage of Tamaranean power was being blown everywhere. The other four Titans were forced to fight, but the Boy Wonder---still in paranoia and denial---was stiffened from his waist down. He had lost his power to move, he refused it, he vowed to himself if he ever touched his beloved Starfire it would be the last thing he would ever do, and he was determined to keep that promise. For her.

The Ring Master had summoned his hand gestures and was creating an army of his hand-created henchmen, and the very second the circus soldiers' were unleashed they fought directly at any Titan nearest it's path.

An estimated amount of eight miniature soldiers' minimum was battling each Titan, the Azarathian had flashed telekinetic block after block, maintaining to avoid any to cross her way. But from surprise, five little henchmen had jumped up and piled from behind her; Raven's eyes then highlighted white as she initiated her telekinetic emerge. And while that had destroyed some of the little crawlers, many more were awaiting their turn to fight.

Terra shot a bullet train of racing granite from either side of the old circus station and crushed a handful of the little warriors to dust between their ends. Then she felt them clutch tightly on her ankles, she flipped on her hands and flung them off her ankles as she fell back on her feet. When she saw more charging, she levitated herself on the large boulder hidden beneath her feet and flew into the air, heading straight for the wall. It was there when she realized the little critters could jump incredibly high, Terra back flipped again off her boulder and---while falling mid-air---she flung her arms in the soldier's direction and knocked them away and catching herself with the supporting of another chunk of rock.

But just then, the boulder that was supporting Terra had crumbled beneath her feet and broke apart; she lost her balance and fell with no time to reach for another rock. Falling face-first into the ground, the Changeling ran to her aid.

''Terra, you alright?'' he questioned with concern

''Yeah, I'm all---"She suddenly let out a spontaneous gasp "--_LOOK OUT!_''

Beast Boy had less than a second to turn his head behind him when Terra had pushed him harshly out of his position, and even less to see that a green starbolt had flashed and dangerously attacked Terra in her rib cage. Beast Boy gasped as he turned his head again to see Starfire with her hand smoking from her firing.

''I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THIS, STAR, BUT I--_ARGHAAAAAAAH!_''

He was fired in his face by a pair of angry beams from the Tamaranean's eyes.

''Apology accepted, fool'' she laughed a menacingly laugh that did not suit her at all

Just then, she felt her wrists were being restrained from someone's mechanical hands from behind her.

''_Starfire!_ NO MORE! WE DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU!'' Cried Cyborg

Her lifeless jades re-highlighted green as she swung the android over her head and crashed him hard into the cement floor, breaking his entire body system constructed in the former location of his removed spine.

"By the time I'm through with you all, you won't be _able_ to" She snickered to his helpless body

A blue-coated foot swung from behind the alien, she saw it immediately and caught it was a firm grasp, and with her supernatural strength she flung the Azarathian hard into the wall in front of her.

''Starfire, please, I'm you're _FRIEND!_'' Raven shouted as she stood once more brushing the dust from her cloak

"For future reference, learn the difference between past and present tenses" She hissed coldly

At that second, she did a brutal combination of hand/eye starbolt beam and fired it as it crushed Raven even worse with the wall behind her feeble back.

Despite their ruthless attacks, some Titans still managed to get on their feet, Starfire's hands immediately rebounded with starbolts. The Ring Master held out his glowing blue hand to her, motioning for her to stop.

''I shall occupy them, you must defeat that Robin'' He ordered

She turned around to face him, her bloody red lips curved into an uncharacteristic devilish grin.

''_With pleasure_'' She responded devilishly

She turned to the Boy Wonder who was on his knees on the floor holding his throbbing head, restraining himself not to cry. She felt no pity for him; the evil possessed in her heart had no room for such a faint-headed emotion.

''Hello Robin'' she grinned horribly

Robin turned to face her his eyes still throbbing holding and choking back flooding tears, he raised on his feet. Cautiously stepping closer to her, hand extended trying to touch her shoulder, hoping there was still hope to revive her conscience.

''Starfire I--''

But that was all he could say before he was kicked harshly in his stomach as he was sent flying across the room and fell wickedly hard.

But he still was determined to make her stop and not to fight as he once again stood up.

''Please, listen--''

He was bolted with her burning energy in his chest, once again speeding backward and landing hard on his spine. He held in his moans and groans of protest and pain, but couldn't get up again, and then he saw Starfire hovering above him.

''You are a worthless opponent, I had expected a little more of fun, get up and _FIGHT ME!_'' She barked

''I don't want to, Starfire, listen to yourself; I don't know what happened to you, but I know deep down you still have some good in you I have faith in that, and I know deep down you don't want to fight me either. You have to break through The Ring Master's grasp before he turns you into the hench-wench you never chose to be! Please, before he destroys everything you've ever held dear, and _you_ along with it all!'' He screamed at the top of his burning lungs

Starfire stared at him wide-eyed

''You disgusting little _COCHROACH! YOU SICKEN ME!_''

Robin saw her eyes flash the same blue as The Ring Master; then flash back to her alien green as She yanked him by his collar up to her infuriated face and began to slap him stingingly across his face back and forth.

''_BITE YOUR TONGUE BEFORE I DECIDE TO SLASH IT FROM YOUR VULGAR MOUTH! ---I HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF ANYTHING DEAR OTHER THAN MY INSTRUCTOR AND FUTHERMOST, **MY LOVE!** ---I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH FOUL WORDS, AND I SWEAR TO MY INSTRUCTOR'S NAME THAT SAID WORDS SHALL **NEVER** BE REPEATED AGAIN!_ --"

Every word was like a million knives slicing through his heart, the stinging from her sharp slapping were not even noticed. He couldn't describe this immortal pain that he knew would kill him any second, he secretly lost more than he ever though beyond his wildest and unforgiving dreams. The affairs of his heart were colliding with the dark storm of his forbidden suicidal desires—all in his head. Any longer, and surely his skull would make an agonizingly gory divide in two.

As--- _dare I say it?_ ---The Ring Mistress tossed the defenseless Robin to the unforgiving floor; she swung a rib-crushing kick to his burnt chest while she watched with parasitic rapture and satisfaction the destroyed boy squirm under her gleaming eyes. And whilst he twitched and flinched in pain, only one thought ran through his darkest mind.

'_So, this is what it's like to die…._'


	9. Deceptive Heights

Chapter Nine: _Deceptive Heights_

She wiped her forehead with a sore hand of her prior slapping.

At that second, the Tamaranean had aimed her hands ignited with blinding starbolts in assessment with green highlighted eyes ready to fire.

"Starfire, death is hardly a consequence for someone like me…." He lowered his voice so that only she may hear; she may as well if these most likely would be his last moments alive "…. After all that we've overcame, and all that you've showed me… I just want you to know how truly and deeply—despite how I have treated you from time to time—that I _undeniably_ am…"

Dare he say it? Dare he let his message be tethered by his secret bottle any longer, or willhe finally be founded out? His eyes glistened with confusion and hurt, he could feel the last seconds of his will draining out of him…he didn't have much time to decide. Death was growing impatient.

His mouth gaggled and croaked at his attempts, trying to muster out the most difficult words he'd ever hope to say…

She cocked her head slowly, curious and waiting patiently for his last will.

He rewrote over what he wanted to say at the last minute.

"…Going to miss you so terribly much" He ended with a disappointed sigh

Why wouldn't a friend miss a friend?

After all, that was all she must've been: _a friend_.

Starfire paused a second, and slightly backed down her fully extended arm with a look of concern dismissed in the depths of her bright glowing green eyes. And for one bright shinning second, Robin felt and saw: the aroma, the spirit, the beauty, and the soul of the Starfire buried deep within the grave soil of ''The Ring Mistress''.

Suddenly something flashed before here eyes.

_Starfire had a shortly timed flashback of when she and the boy wonder first saw the green landscape outside of Gotham, and then morphed to when they made their three-minute eye contact. Then changed to when they held hands while running freely across the beautiful plains and finally up to when they barely three-fourths of a centimeter away from savoring each others' tastes for their first interrupted kiss_.

But the alien beauty's flashback only lasted for three precious moments, the good that was now being completely conquered in her heart only made a last attempt before being completely banished. The overflow of adrenaline and hate was regrouping and overpowering her will power as her eyes flashed blue another second before resuming to green, her eyebrows now head-to-head in glare and her arm up and set.

"I'll remember to mourn your death after I cremate you to ashes" She replied coldly

''Yes, my faint-headed Robin, we both shall drop by for a friendly visit. Errrr---would you prefer your ashes in a fiery oblivion or perhaps a wasteland? I _simply cannot _decide!'' The Ring Master gloated evilly from behind her with his back whip in his hand, laughing at his own cruel, black humor

"_Why don't you stick it up your ass? See how it feels_…" Robin coughed between the blood that was beginning to flood at his mouth as he spat a pink sludge at The Ring Master

He expected The Ring Master's diamond-white eyes to grow or perhaps even a nice whiplash on his back again and again until he was either dead or The Ring Master would be too tired to whip any more. No. He instead only glared at The Ring Master deathly for a few, uneasy moments until he saw an arrogantly devilish grin spread across his lips. Whatever he had in store for him, it would be much more sinister; not this, not now, he had something better in mind.

"…Except for that tongue…" The Ring Master purred as he looked at the slob of spit Robin had shot (and missed) at him on the floor, then back at him "…I'll slice it from his mouth, and keep it as a memento, hang it on my wall reminding me of how much I will enjoy killing him as painfully as I can" He cunningly snickered more to himself rather than to his assistant as she also let out an evil cackle

She seemed to have the attitude of a vileness wench, but something still made her madness seem false, fake, acting. A parrot with it canny needs to repeat its master.

Robin was frozen, from everything; he knew that if the approaching heart attack wouldn't end him, he promised to finish his own self off. There was no longer any more need to live, he looked at life like a plague, a poison, but remembering the flashes of blue from Starfire's eyes had triggered an idea, one last hope to stop this battle of love.

''She doesn't truly love you, Ring Master, I just found it out, you only have only destroyed the memories she had. But she doesn't love you by heart, she loves you by force... and you know it. So tell me, is it really worthwhile that she only loves you because she was _FORCED_ to? Or wouldn't it be more pure and precious if it were _REAL?_ From her own _WILL?_'' He had puzzled trying to talk sense into the psychotic criminal

The Ring Master gaped at the boy wonder's words, he was buried too deep in denial to say it, but he knew the truth had been exposed. She was bonded to him by force, by he wouldn't take it, he wouldn't stand for it; he must destroy the voice that had said those unreachable words so that they could _never_ be repeated in the light again. His eyes highlighted an exceptionally bright blue

''Love is not given by force, it is by will'' Robin concluded ''If you truly love Starfire as much as you say you do...you have to obey of what she wants, and what she wants is _not_ you''

The Ring Master paused for a moment but intentionally rejected harshly.

''_THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE IN THIS COLD WORLD YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! SHE PROBABLY NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU EITHER! I LOVE HER, AND THAT'S ALL WHAT MATTERS!_'' He shouted at the top of his lungs, awakening unconscious Titans in the sides ''_HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY LOVE! I shall enjoy your death, Robin, and especially more after **THIS!**_''

The Ring Master shot his whip as it coiled tightly around Starfire's waist; he pulled her hard as she was tugged close to him. With a final devilish smirk from his lips, he rested his hands upon her hips; Robin cursed vividly in his mind with hate and jealously raging from his masked eyes. He almost wanted to _kill_ The Ring Master for having such undeserved fortune to touch Starfire so intimately as Robin had always secretly dreamed for so long.

The Circus Madman smiled devilishly at his assistant, and it happened again, the Tamaranean's eyes flashed blue for a second, representing the ruthless control he had over her will. And with that she smiled evilly back as well, that was the moment Robin understood, the Circus Ringer was going to pursue and soil the most cleanest, purest and beautiful part of Starfire's entire body: her rosy red lips. Robin felt the almost forgotten jolt as it reunited and throbbed in his: heart, mind and stomach. However, this time it wasn't a jolt of being aroused or nervousness, it was a rare emotion of pain and jealousy polluting his entire mind from staying in his right head. Just the mere thought of having someone's lips other than his own to be the first to flavor Starfire's savory liquid was almost emotionally and physically life-threatening. He knew he couldn't resist seeing another kiss Starfire without him having a minimum heart attack first, no, he couldn't let that happen. He shouldn't let it happen, and he _WONT_ let it happen: he will not permit it, while he's still alive, to allow someone else to poison such a precious opportunity to be so immortally abused.

The Ring Master neared his face to his assistant with her demandingly nearing as well, the Boy Wonder's jealousy had captured the best of him as he had forgotten he was mortal and could die at any given moment. He had forgotten he had gadgets and replaced them with powerful fists and legs of hate and fury and above all…he had forgotten his hate and fear of the circus.

Robin charged harder and faster than he had ever before, and sprinted with all the power his legs could offer and lunged at The Ring Master to shove him out of the way before he could perish the Tamaranean's untouched lips.

The brainwashed alien was outraged as she saw the human hero battling brutally against the circus demon himself. Her hand emerged with burning starbolts, but was stopped when a 300-pounded android and held her from behind.

Robin had chased The Ring Master all around the abandoned circus station, but their chase was now resorting to the worst part of any circus act to Robin's eyes: the acrobatic swings. Robin saw it as he was racing toward it with The Ring Master charging in front.

The circus culprit accelerated up the ladder to the top where the swings were dangling, Robin thought quickly and remembered his gadgets as he pulled out his bird hook and shot it up to the top to make sure he was there first.

At the same time, both villain and hero had met at the same platform; they exchanged deadly glares as they both readied their weapons.

The Ring Master acted fast and kicked Robin in his chest on off the platform, but from earlier years of practice; the Boy Wonder reached out his hands and gripped the acrobatic swing behind him. Robin kicked his legs forward to get a more rapid and extended swing.

He bucked his legs and swung to the second swing even further behind him, leaving the other he had previously used now dangling unoccupied.

The Ring Master glared as he too jumped forward and grasped a swing also kicking his feet to gain speed and increase of range, but Robin was the better one to gain speed faster. For as soon as he went as fast as he needed, he awaited the perfect time to strike: and then it came. Robin bucked his feet and lunged himself at the coming Ring Master. He let go of his handle bar and kicked The Ring Master hard in his lower abdomen, but the impact caused both fighters to lose their grip...

And were now free falling to the ground 40 feet below them.


	10. Broken Spirit

Author's Notice: Everyone, I am _so sorry_ for procrastinatuing on my updating without letting you guys know firsthand! I have just started high scholl and my whole schedule was completely _PACKED!_ I am so sorry for not saying anything, and my gift to you all, _FOUR_ new chapters at your service! Once more, I love you all thank you all _**so**_ very much your comments and heartly encouragments!

Chapter Ten: _Broken Spirit_

Both villain and hero were per plunging to their awaiting death, but The Ring Master was not prepared to go just yet. He zoomed his blue highlighted hand in a circular motion and had created a large circus ring; he held it tightly in his hands and waited for the time to be right. As his falling body was raging past from the ladder he had previously scurried up, he spotted a large hook on the side of the ladder, and reacted fast as he slipped his ring in the ditch of the hook that had caught him from his death.

But the boy wonder had no supernatural power to create any conveniences to aid him, he was hurtling toward his death, he was going die just the way he feared the most: like his parents and brother long ago. He screamed out the name he had worshipped for so long as a final farewell.

_''SSSSSTAAAAAAAAAARRRRFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRR!''_

Here it came, his time had come, and he was about to be murdered; and just when his face was to be broken to meet his heart on the floor...

A telekinetic orb had evolved around his chest and had caught him, just inches away from the immovable floor that was about to take him away.

The Azarathian and the Changeling ran to his aid while the Boy Wonder witnessed the Earth commander having her own war against the furious Tamaranean.

Raven and Beast Boy held either side of his underarms to heave Robin up, but he was still so very hateful and jealous that he snapped his body harshly away from his confused friends.

''_Dude, we just saved your life and you **dissed** us?_'' hissed the angered Changeling

''I don't need to live anymore'' replied the Robin coldly and blankly, realizing how close death was to him, he didn't see the point of hiding his emotions anymore.

If he wasn't so badly numb, the sweet sensation would've been oh too incredible.

''But _SHE_ does'' Raven pointed ''You're the only one who can stop her now, if you die: she will die. If you leave, the chances of her ever going back to normal will be nonexistent, and she will die like a ruthless criminal she never even chose to be''

Robin's masked eyes widened at the Azarathian's highly advanced logic; she _was_ right, he was the only one who could stop Starfire from suffering a most miserable death, and he vowed never to harm her. At that moment of his realization, he wanted to kill himself, how could he be so _selfish_ to think of such a thing and let the one he loved become fierce and cold? He couldn't believe of how he could be such the hypocrite, he had to save Starfire to revive the good Tamaranean buried deep within the dark hologram of this ruthless and deadly vileness.

''You're right, I-I have to stop this before it's too late!'' he shouted as he began to sprint to the beautiful alien

But Raven immediately flashed a telekinetic wall in front of the hurrying Robin

''I said ''_don't kill yourself_'', I didn't say ''_Go stop her now_'', anymore fighting and one of us will be murdered for sure, Cyborg's system is completely thrashed, and his power cell has been broken, we have to leave before he will be permanently deactivated''

''But, I can't leave without Starfire! What if she--!''

''She will be fine for the moment, as long as she doesn't make anymore dangerous strikes around the city, she should be safe for now. However, we have to exchange in another power cell before Cyborg cannot be reactivated, call it''

The Boy Wonder glared at the Azarathian, he was angry, he hated everything and everyone that would stop him from retrieving his beloved Starfire. But again, she was right; they had to replace Cyborg's cell and quickly, despite his hate he had to do it.

''_TITANS! FALL BACK!_'' he barked

He threw his miniature explosive bombs at the hanging Ring Master and the vicious Starfire, view-breaking smoke and dust began to flood the entire circus. All Titans took advantage of the moment and fled.

All five ran out the door and ducked quickly in the T-Car as they sped away.

Cyborg's power cell was replaced in time, but needed a few hours to completely upgrade.

The wait was entirely horrible, the joy and laughter that once echoed the ten-storied tower was now quiet and cold. It was so quiet that not even Raven could enjoy it knowing her best friend was in grave danger and didn't wish to meditate; it proved pointless and idiotic, why in the world would she need to attempt to bury these clearly heart aching emotions?

Terra and Beast Boy had banished their usual ice cream chugging and racing around the tower, as all of their water guns were stored in their game closet, sitting untouched.

But by far, Robin was the most hurt and aching member out of the five; he didn't want to see anyone. He had no stomach to eat, and no desire to sleep, all he had now was the mind to think, and only of Starfire.

He sat on his bed, with his index finger on his top lip, pondering and remembering all that has just happened, he was attacked, slapped, insulted and heart shattered from the very girl who made him feel: free, loved, cherishing and kind.

''_I am not where I'm supposed to be...I should be back there, saving her, why did it happen? Did she ever love me the way I have loved her? Was everything an illusion? Was everything before just a dream?...Why?_''

''_Why_'' was the word, ''_why_'' was she stolen from him? ''_Why_'' did she break his heart?

''I have always known that I will never love another the same passionate way I have loved you, I have always known you have brought out the best in me. I have always known that you would protect me, and I have always known that at least one point or time, you have loved me back. I have faith in you, I know Starfire still lies in the heart of The Ring Mistress, but in my arrogance and selfishness, I have allowed you to be taken away and be possessed with the mind and heart of a psychotic criminal. I have almost murdered you, I _AM_ the true criminal here, and if anything ever happened to you because of that, I will promise to you and myself that I would disappear from existence and engrave myself where not even light or darkness could find me. I have betrayed you, and someone as precious and as beautiful as you doesn't deserve such an unworthy madman such as I; but I swear everything I do is in the name of love...it has destroyed me...it has betrayed me...

...it has broken me''

The Boy wonder buried his face into his knees and cried for the first time in so many claustrophobic years to a dreamless slumber.


	11. Will of Obligation

Chapter Eleven: _Will Of Obligation_

He woke up from a very restless sleep, the endless reruns of every heart warming and heart breaking scenes were being resounded and played in his mind. He looked at his tear-stained pillow and harshly punched it off his mattress as it plopped softly on the tiled floor. He felt uncomfortable with the weight of: guilt, hatred, love, and heart break all upon his shoulders in assessment of sleeping in a hot bed with all of his uniform accessories on.

He slowly sat upright and massaged away the hardened patches of his cheeks that were staled from the dryness of his tears. He felt a faint wetness determining there was still a few fresh droplets of tears, he looked at the badge of hurt smothered on his index finger and felt its moisture quickly dissolving into his pale skin.

It was then he realized he had been sleeping on his stomach, which was out of his character. He normally slept on his back or either of his sides, the only occasions The Boy Wonder would sleep on his abdomen is when he felt: angered, severely depressed or hurt. He chuckled mentally thinking how all these human words were drastic understatements of how he truly felt. He rolled over onto his pelvis and stared at his black ceiling. Black. The same color of The Ring Master's heart, but he cursed in his mind for he knew it had matched his own. He coiled his fists remembering the unconditional hate he had towards himself, he bit his lower lip harshly. He didn't care the pain, he wanted the pain, he _needed_ to bestow at least a bloody lip to punish himself. He pressed harder and harder feeling the pain becoming sharper, the pain was descending well-deserved punishment Robin felt he needed, he must have it, it was almost like an unhealthy addiction.

Finally, when he felt a small crease form as he smacked his lips and tasted the sour flavor of his crimson wine, it was disgusting, just the way he thought of himself.

He shifted his feet off the mattress and laid them on the floor, he curved his back backwards to stretch himself and kept pressing until he heard his spine crack. He then released himself in a yawn and raised on his feet, he immediately felt awkwardness in his uniform and realized it had all been all twisted, probably from his continuous tossing and turning. He adjusted himself and walked out his door quickly, wanting to get away from the degrading scent that lingered in his room he had the misfortune to call his own. Just to be momentarily free from the shackles of his self-oppression was all he asked for.

He walked down the abandoned corridors of the silent tower, passing rooms of: evidence, technology storage, extra furniture and lavatories. He gave all of which a cold glance as he passed them all, but stopped dead as he once again had reunited the very thing that had kept him company in the silent mornings and the dark nights for over a little more than two years. For once in many long and unbelievable hours, he managed to crack a smile as he extended his hand for it to slowly graze on the smooth plaster wood of his beloveds' door.

''_Hello again_'' He whispered

He saw the eight letters that spelled the mascot of his entire love; he closed his eyes softly breathing slightly faster. The jolt of his arousing desire were spreading his anatomy, as he smelt the blood flowing aroma that could only be provided from the gorgeous Tamaranean.

He felt himself being swept away to his secret world again, but before he could access through it's golden gates he heard the echoing of footsteps becoming more audible. Robin pulled his hand away from the door and continued walking as he resumed to live on Earth and reclaim his eternal depression. From the top of his bowed head, he saw the thin Earth commander as she mimicked the Azarathian's false reassure smile.

''Hey Robin'' greeted Terra

The Boy wonder merely nodded his head as a faint return.

"did you get to sleep?''

''Worst I ever had'' he mumbled

''Oh, well um, everyone else is in the living room, Cyborg's cell only needs about half an hour left to fully upgrade...'' She tried to convince

Robin once again responded with a short nod, and then passed her without any care or last glances. Terra still maintained minute-lasting concerned eyes before she turned her back and continued to walk down the corridors.

Robin appeared in the living room entrance and saw Raven patiently postured on the couch doing nothing in particular or in Robin's interest. The Changeling was also seated on the other side of the semi-circular sofa, with his index finger upon his forehead that assumed he was deep in thought. They both turned their heads to view their leader slightly enlighten with hope he will speak, but such prayers were not to be fulfilled as Robin turned away with his cape leaving a cold swish of neglect.

He wanted them to go away, he found it annoying and cruel to see faces and colors that did not match the missing Tamaraneans'. All he wanted was she.

It had been long passed since the five fighters had evacuated the circus station; the Circus Imposter was seated on an old-fashioned wooden chair with a small coffee table before him where he would normally eat when he was solitaire. His hands overlapping each other with his fingers laced past one another and his chin gently rested upon it all. The words the Boy Wonder said were drumming and vibrating in his mind like a restless soul searching for its peace.

_She only loves you because she was FORCED to  
Love comes by will, not be force_

'_**SILENCE!**_' The Ring Master cursed mentally '_I LOVE HER AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!_'

_Is it worth it?_

The Ring Master held his head tightly between his hands groaning deep in his throat trying to drown away the sound of the voice that said the words quoted constantly in mind.

_If you really care about Starfire as much as you say you do, you will have to ably of what she wants...and she wants is not you_

That final sentence that echoed throughout his ears caused The Ring Master to shatter the glass that once possessed tea in his hands. The cuts that had bled there stung with sharp exposure of the air, but the Circus Imposter merely curled his hand into a strong fist and absorbed all the pain with a quivering lip.

He was so conscious of his anger and frustration he did not hear the running footsteps of his assistant.

''What has happened! I heard glass shatter! Are you undamaged!'' Feared the possessed Tamaranean

The Ring Master shut his eyes tight half wishing she would leave him.

''No my dove, I am fine'' He answered with a hint of annoyance and coldness to his tone

''I must disagree, there are broken pieces scattered on the floor and---" She then gasped at the sight of his crimson leak "---_Y-YOU'RE DRIPPING RED FROM YOUR HAND!_'' She shrieked as she fled immediately

The Ring Master finally smiled for once in a while, just faintly, he was grateful of how protective and loyal she was even though it wasn't natural. Not at least for him, he thought as he cursed mentally again at his lack of fortune.

The beautiful alien returned within seconds accompanied with cleansing peroxide and a single strand of long white fabric.

She floated gently so that she would not startle him, just a small little plate pf peroxide and the strand of white. The beautiful assistant gently reached for his hand and completely expanded it with her thumbs; The Ring Master flinched at the stretch and strain that sharpened in his cut.

With her other hand, the Tamaranean softly dipped the cloth in the peroxide liquid and created a pointed tip to make direct cleansing. Noticing the furrowed eyebrows of The Ring Master, she used the hand that once positioned his own to sooth his staled and hard face with her tissue-soft fingertip.

''Please do not move'' She requested sweetly

The Ring Master turned his head to the beauty with his hand clasped over hers that was perched on his cheek as a smile had conquered on either edge of his lips.

''Very well my dove, please make it faint''

She nodded and slipped her hand away from his face, he dreaded her warmth to have vanished so inconsiderably, he wanted that light afghan again and refrained to try to recapture it.

She extended his hand once more and neared the wet tip to his bleeding. The minute he felt the cleansing initiate, he tightened his eyes shut ever so slightly, trying to look as strong as he could demonstrate in front of his beautiful assistant. He felt the moisture penetrate deep within himself and felt it flowing through his veins, and then he felt the climax of it all as he gritted his teeth from the inside of his lips as his free hand had coiled into a fist. Finally, the sharpening had vanished and felt his ice cold cut become warm again with the assistance of the white cloth being wrapped around his palm and the end being tucked under, creating a substitute bandage.

Then the Tamaranean gently patted it and tenderly kissed it's top.

''I do hope that had altered the pain'' She grinned radiantly with a warming smile

He had no will power to resist a smile back.

''It has my beloved'' He responded softly

He saw her smile with her bloody lips curled so beautifully like a perfect heart had formed as an excuse for her mouth. The wet-tinted shine that had blossomed and polished it's every canyon, he wanted to savor all of it, he wanted to taste her for he knew she would be completely thirst quenching.

He neared her lips with his own bloomed; he commanded for this kiss, he wanted to be the first to take it's untouched polish away.

In obedience to his command, Starfire also began to near her face to his; her lips also in locking mode. Her eyes highlighted blue once again assuring The Ring Master still had the upper hand to her memory and action.

Their lips were just about to penetrate one another when...

The Tamaranean had some type of visual remnant replay silently before her eyes as she saw her and the Boy Wonder stand together before their cherished city sharing a beautiful sunrise together.

She felt heat boil in her heart, and then for a moment that could vanished undetected with the mere blinking of an eye, her eyes had flashed their original green. She felt her shackled spirit free itself and forced her head to turn at it's last moment.

With the last-second coordination instructed from her original mind, the assistant turned her virgin lips away from the Circus Imposter's and only sacrificed her cheeks to be captured and taken away.

From the second The Ring Master's lips had grazed across her soft cheeks, to the minute it had departed, Starfire felt a burning sensation on the peak to erupt where the kiss had been seeded. It was not a pleasurable type of burning, not the kind she felt when she had her flashback from the Boy Wonder's touch, this burn was just hot and disgustingly sour. Something she knew that not even the strongest of cleansers could possibly rid of; like a foul black scar.

The Ring Master noted her awkward last minute turn and cursed at his misfortune hatefully within the silence and privacy of his mind. He felt hurt that she would coldly turn the other cheek to him; it was then he realized that even if possessed under his will, some type of force lingered within her is protecting her innocence away from him. It was being diligently guarded and protected for another, and much to his hatred and despise, he knew whom it was as he bit his tongue restraining himself not to curse aloud.

The Tamaranean's possessing had returned to her and reclaimed its control over her will. Her eyes glowed blue just for a second and then finally resumed to her normal jades.

She reached for the old broom by her and brushed away the sharp glasses scattered everywhere, blew a kiss to her instructor and flew out of his solitary room.

The Ring Master wanted to grab her and take her away; he wanted to penetrate that untouched form of hers, to savor the pleasure that is crying to be awakened deep within his anatomy. But he knew he had to tether it for now, for he knew his patience would all be worthwhile soon as he smiled after her.

''_Soon_'' He purred quietly "_the eclipse will come soon_''


	12. Approaching Fate

Everyone, I am sorry for not updating once more, and I apologize even more for giving you the false alram that I was update more times than I have. School's not been so good to me, neither has life. But I did manage to scrap out this chapter for you all, I won't promise anything for the moment, but hopefully I may regain another update someday soon enough. Thank you all for your patience.

Chapter Twelve: _Approaching Fate_

The Titans all still awaited the final few minutes of Cyborg's upgrading, and all still was as cold and as quiet as it has been for many miserable days.

The Boy Wonder was locked away in his own confinement in his room. The Changeling and the Earth commander sat patiently, counting the potential seconds until they could hear the barely substitutable booming of the androids' voice desperately needed to shatter the unbearable silence throughout the dead tower.

The Telepathic though, could no longest restrain her need to meditate. Despite how pointless she knew it was, she left to an abandoned corner of one of the corridors, made sure no one was around to break her concentration, and returned to face the wall before her. Chanting her forgotten Azarathian words:

''Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos...''

She risked letting out an audible whistle of relief. She had not realized how horrible she had felt continuing with days of no opportunity to revive herself in her own world. She unleashed all of her senses and emotions, like chains finally removed from a heavy spirit. She was free, or at least so for the moment as she continued to find her true center and regain her telekinetic drive.

''Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zin---

_FLASH_

Out of nowhere, in less than seven seconds, Raven felt dark energy linger deep within her mind. And before her blinded eyes, she saw a rim of white-yellowish light and in the center was a black circular sphere-like object. Surrounding it all was a black ring.

_FLASH_

She witnessed nine planets aligned perfectly, and then a flash of a familiar blue flared all of their surfaces.

_FLASH_

Her final visual screen ended with a familiar scarlet beauty being the heart of all of it's shadow; the familiar flash of blue flare once, and then, all of it's entire energy being dissolved right in her chest. Where her heart would be located, and with that, she saw her once familiar highlighted green eyes, now transformed into permanent blue: standing by her, eyes also glowing a blinding blue, a shadowed figure. Raven watched as he coiled his arms around the shaded beautiful being, his visible lips curled into an evil smile, and then he and the possessed victim...kiss in the umbra of the shadows. And right next to them, on their knees, crying himself to a miserable death, was...the heartbroken Boy Wonder.

The heart-stopping seven seconds passed by so dangerously, that she could even feel her eyes throbbing in their sockets. Her pupils had dilated to an enormous reach, it was one of the most frightening things she had ever had the dark misfortune to have witnessed.

''_Oh Azar!_" She gasped " _THE RING MASTER!_''

The frightened Azarathian sprinted the corridors, her fright and fear exploding with every step she made behind her. She kicked her feet from the ground and sped as fast as her mind could accelerate to the other side of the corridor, she stopped at the locked door of the most quiet and harshest member of her team and collided it open as she sprinted in the room meeting with a completely startled Robin.

''_ROBIN! YOU---STARFIRE--MASTER!_''

The Boy Wonder's masked eyes grew nearly twice their typical size as he bolted upright from his desk that was secretly darkened and moistened with tears.

''_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_''

''_YOU--WE--STAR---THE RING MASTER IS GOING TO PERMANANTLY POSSESS STARFIRE!_'' She screamed at the top of her lungs

The Boy Wonder gasped as much air he could swallow, he threw his chair aside as it thrashed and shatter hard in the wall behind him. His bottom lip was quivering from lack of words to say.

_''WHEN IS THIS GONNA HAPPEN!_''

''_I DON'T KNOW! I THINK IN SOME KIND OF ECLIPSE!_''

In that second, Terra and Beast Boy had skidded to a halt from an incredibly agilest sprint.

''_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!_'' The Earth commander demanded

''_WHAT'S THE YELLING ABOUT!_'' The changeling barked from between his panting

_''NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I HAVE TO RUN!_'' Robin shouted as he started for the door, but stumbled for last minute directions ''_THE SECOND CYBORG WAKES UP, GET AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO THE RING MASTER'S HIDEOUT! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! I HAVE TO SAVE STARFIRE OR SHE'LL BE GONE FOREVER!_''

With that, he dashed from the corridors of his home, jumped all the steps of his stairs, trying to go as fast as humanly possible to the garage and floor his R-Cycle.

He immediately sat on the seat, took no patience to lock on a helmet and raced out the garage at full speed.

''_OH PLEASE! LET ME MAKE IT!_'' He cried to skies ''_PLEASE KEEP HER SAFE! JUST A LITTLE LONGER!_''

The circus performer paced around his confinement, pondering everything to work just as he dear fully hoped. He was completely stranded in his thoughts that he did not notice his assistant watching curiously from behind.

''Something troubles you?'' She questioned sweetly

The Ring Master turned his head with his lips curved so devilishly. Reexamining her beautiful facial features, oh how he had counted the seconds until he could finally invade them and flavor her virgin salivary moist.

''Nothing could possibly trouble me when you are near, my dove'' He replied gently ''So much that needs to be fulfilled is all, my dear, just so much to be done and so little time''

His assistant nodded solemnly, he loved the way her luscious neck had gestured so delicately that not even the faintest feather could cope with. Her neck, her soft skin, her delicious lips that cry for his own, her curved form that seemed to be almost drawn to be so perfectly created. Her untouched innocence, the shine in her eyes that just stirred blood to his manly region, that shine that drove him wild that he knew he couldn't tame for more longer. He _needed_ to satisfy it, but to have such a prayer be granted, he must be patient and await for the dark hour that would come momentarily.

''I trust that you will be well soon?'' The Tamaranean questioned innocently

''Oh, my love, soon, we will both be perched upon heaven's clouds...just you and I" He purred

She nodded again and resumed her protective stare at him.

The Ring Master left for the moment to be alone with his stone crescent-clock, the time was nearing. He had to have everything in position, five minutes before his final wish would be granted.

He turned to reunite his view with the gorgeous assistant, made a final notice of her innocence and then took her hand in his.

''My dove, it is time for us to be forever united'' He purred with a tint of seductiveness to tone

Starfire felt her will being throbbed in her heart, she then felt warm heat cease her locks and was on the verge for sweat; a hot force was forcing her to do against her will. Her original mind battling with her possessed, but in the war of mind and heart… The Ring Master had conquered as her eyes flashed blue once again.

''Yes.'' She approved forcefully

They began to walk hand-in-hand to leave their station for the last time, when suddenly, their entrance had exploded before their faces. The explosion blown both of them aback, dust had ceased every visible layer of view completing clouding vision between the two circus imposters and the one who had forced an entry.

''You're _NOT_ going to take her, if you want her so bad, you're going to have to annihilate **_ME_** before you do so.''

The Ring Master nearly skipped a heartbeat. The ear-splitting sound of his voice made his eyes instantly glow blue; prepared to fight, and prepared to kill.

''_With pleasure_,'' He continued dangerously

The dust had nearly cleared--- proving against The Ring Master's despite--- the familiar figure of the one who he wanted to murder the most. The only one who could destroy his fantasy that undeniably needed to be accomplished...

...Robin.

At that second, The Boy Wonder sprang from the clouds of dust, charging straight for the center of The Ring Master. Immediately, the circus imposter himself started to whip his finger in a circular motion, but Robin had whacked it out of position with his own hand. His trusty staff clenched tightly in his other fist.

''You've made your last ring, Ring Master, this ends **NOW**.'' He threatened with his free hand balled into a strong fist.

''You lack timing, you fool,'' The Ring Master fired ''It has just begun.'' He finished evilly.

''_WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER!_'' Robin roared as he echoed every corner of the station

''Well, since you will be _ANNHIALATED_ in a matter of minutes, I may as well offer my courtesy to tell you….'' He purred cunningly with an evil chuckle, exaggerating the word more than necessary.

''…In a matter in minutes, a complete solar eclipse will emerge throughout the entire city, but what makes this occasion so interesting is that all the nine planets of our entire solar system will align perfectly; creating eclipse after eclipse, after eclipse. And so my assistant and I will be in the heart of it all, and to harvest such a rare moment; I enhance the energy of the solar with my own, creating an unbelievable rise in my energy unimagined. And the second my powers bond with the sun's, I will have enough power to overthrow every single DROP of will my assistant has in her, and when the possessing is complete, she will be completely condemned to me; we will be truly bonded, _FOREVER_. She will _TRULY_ love me, for all eternity, and there is absolutely _**NOTHING**_ you can do to alter that!'' He hissed

Robin almost felt his bones would resume to mush any second, his eyes boiled in hot tears; he was going to selfishly take away the one woman in the world who he had loved. And in his own selfishness, he will _NOT_ allow that to happen.


End file.
